L'Éternel Combat
by Petite Lune
Summary: Sakura est sans nouvelles de Lionel depuis quelques temps. Dans sa dernière lettre ce dernier semblait cacher quelque chose à sa douce Maîtresse des Carte. Est-il incapable de lui dire qu'il ne l'aime plus? Qui es le nouveau venu qui lui ressemble tant
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous trouve courageux d'entreprendre la lecture de mon Fan Fic. J'ai déjà écrit et soumis à des sites de courts textes et j'ai toujours eu de bons mots, mais jamais une histoire comme celle-ci, alors je ne sais pas ce que ça va vraiment donner... J'aimerais avoir tous vos commentaires, les bons comme les moins bons, même les très mauvais lol. J'attends vos réactions !

Tous les personnages sont la propriété de CLAMP et je n'ai aucuns liens avec CLAMP, malheureusement ! Les personnages qui ne font pas partis de la série comme Kateo et mme. Sunaho, sont de mon cru par contre!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y a bien longtemps, dans notre ville vivait une famille de sorciers. Cette famille comptait 6 enfants... Chacun des enfants contrôlait un élément.

Jewa, le plus vieux et le plus puissant commandait au feu.  
Orina, les yeux bleus -azur, le coeur pur commandait à l'eau.  
Setis, à la force surhumaine, courageux comme 100 hommes, commandait à la terre.  
Oona, douce et calme en apparence était une vraie tempête intérieurement commandait au vent.  
Izuck et Sedna les jumeaux inséparables et les plus jeunes de la famille créaient l'équilibre.  
Sedna, belle et rayonnante, donnant espoir à ceux qui l'avaient perdu, régnait sur la lumière.  
Izuck, aux yeux d'ébène, sombre comme la nuit, commandait aux ténèbres.

Au 18e anniversaire des jumeaux, 6 médaillons furent forgés. Chacun recélant le pouvoir auquel était lié chacun des enfants. Ces médaillons avaient été forgés afin que jamais le fragile équilibre des éléments ne se brise et enterré sous un arbre sacré.

Sedna tomba gravement malade et succomba de ce mal mystérieux. Nul ne pu dire de quoi était morte la jeune magicienne et pour une étrange raison, le médaillon de la lumière se brisa en même temps que la vie quitta Sedna. Izuck ne se remit jamais de la mort de Sedna et s'enleva la vie peu après.

Certains disent qu'un sorcier maléfique aurait envahi l'esprit de Sedna de ténèbres, ce qui serait à la fois la cause de son mal et ce qui aurait brisé le médaillon. Pour que l'équilibre soit conservé, Izuck aurait brisé le sceau des ténèbres et se serait enlevé la vie après avoir tué celui qui aurait tué Sedna; mais le sorcier maléfique avant de mourir aurait jeter un sortilège, se condamnant lui et Izuck à une lutte éternelle.

Chaque fois qu'une jeune fille naît avec le pouvoir de la lumière, les 2 garçons reviennent parmi les vivants et se livre bataille à son 18e anniversaire ; Izuck afin de protégé sa soeur et le sorcier afin de tuer à nouveau sa victime et de voir souffrir une fois de plus le pauvre Izuck.

Prof : Cette légende n'est qu'une des nombreuses qui font partie de l'histoire de notre petite ville. Nous étudierons plusieurs autres légendes de Tomoeda tout au long de l'année.

Voix : Hey Sakura attend moi !  
Sakura: Oh! Tiffany.  
Tiffany: C'était une bien triste légende que nous a racontée Mme Sunaho... Oh! Sakura qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est encore à propos de Lionel n'est-ce pas ?  
Sakura:....  
Tiffany: Toujours pas de nouvelles de lui ?  
Sakura: Non... Sa dernière lettre me semblait étrange... comme s'il avait quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas me dire... Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime plus et qu'il est incapable de me le dire...  
Tiffany: Allons Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime toujours ! Il y a sûrement une explication à tout ça. Ne t'en fais pas.  
Sakura:... Espérons que tu aies raison...  
Les 2 jeunes filles se saluèrent et rentrèrent chacune chez elle.

La soirée parut durer une éternité pour Sakura. Un fois le repas terminé, la vaisselle lavée et ses devoirs faits, la jeune fille monta à sa chambre.  
Kéro: Hey ! Pitchoune tu as mon gâteau ? Dis-tu l'as ??? Heu Sakura ça ne va pas...? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Sakura: Ça va t'inquiètes.... je suis juste un peu fatigué...   
Kéro:... Tu es sûre ?  
Sakura: Oui Kéro! Jai vraiment sommeil Kero alors je me couche j'ai sommeil. Bonne nuit mon petit Kéro!  
Kéro: Bonne nuit Sakura...

C'était une nuit sans lune. Malgré les ténèbres inhabituelles qui régnaient, elle reconnaissait parfaitement l'endroit pour s'y être retrouvé si souvent. Elle était au parc du Pingouin. Un homme vête des couleurs de la nuit se tenait devant elle.  
Homme : Prépare-toi à mourir fille de lumière.  
L'homme lança un rayon encore plus sombre que les ténèbres qui régnaient.  
Voix : Sauve-toi petite soeur !  
Sakura: Thomas? Ce n'est pas la voix de Thomas...

Voix: Non, mais j'ai l'air d'avoir la voix de Thomas? Allez debout paresseuse ! Sinon tu vas encore être en retard !!!  
Sakura: Woé ! Kéro?!?  
Kéro: Bien sûr que c'est moi qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? Dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard.  
Sakura regarda son cadran...  
Sakura: ARG !!! Mais ce n'est pas vrai !!!  
Sakura s'habilla en vitesse pris son sac d'école et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné.  
Sakura: Bonne journée Kéro!!!  
Kéro: Bonne journée Sakura! _soupir_ Elle ne changera donc jamais...

Sakura arriva en classe juste à temps comme d'habitude.

Tiffany: Héhéhé! Tu ne changeras jamais Sakura.

Sakura fit un petit sourire gênée à son amie et pris place. Mme Sunaho entra à ce moment.

Mme Sunaho: Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, j'aimerai vous présenter un nouvel élève. Entre !

Le nouveau entra... Il était grand, des cheveux courts couleur de jais, des yeux sombres comme la nuit. Malgré son apparence lugubre, le jeune garçon avait beaucoup de charme et donnait l'impression qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Mme Sunaho: Je vous présente Kateo. Il vient tout juste d'aménager. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il le mérite. Tu peux aller t'assoir là-bas... il y a une place de libre.

Kateo passa à côté de Sakura. Il la regarda un instant, comme l'avait fait Lionel quelques années au paravent, avant de regagner sa place...

Prof : Bien! Maintenant, sortez vos livres de mathématique.  
Sakura: Oh non!!!...

À la pause, Sakura, Tiffany, Sandrine et Sonia se rejoignirent pour déjeuner.  
Tiffany : Dis Sakura tu as vu, comment le nouveau t'a regardé ?  
Sakura: Uh? Dites... Nadine ne vient pas nous rejoindre ?  
Sonia : Tu sais bien depuis qu'elle à un oeil sur Alex elle déjeune toujours avec lui.  
Sandrine : N'essaie pas de changer de sujet Sakura! Il est plus tôt mignon le nouveau...  
Tiffany : Pour l'être, il l'est !  
Sakura: ... Je... je trouve qu'il ressemble un peu à... Lionel... Il y a cette même lueur dans ses yeux...  
Sonia : Tu n'as toujours pas reçu de nouvelle de Lionel ?  
Sakura:... non.

_Drrrrriiiiiinnnng!!!!_

Tiffany : Bon, il faut retourner en classe.

L'après-midi dura une éternité pour Sakura, qui était perdue dans ses pensées...

Tiffany : Je t'attends ?  
Sakura: Non, j'ai des courses à faire avant de rentré  
Tiffany : Ok! C'est comme tu veux. À demain alors !  
Sakura: Ouais à demain !!

Sakura c'était dépêché à faire ses courses, car elle voulait rentrée tôt afin de préparer un bon dîner.  
Sakura : _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je pense à lui ? S'il ne m'a pas oublié pourquoi ne m'écrit-il plus ? Pourquoi me laisse-t-il sans nouvelles s'il m'aime toujours ? Pourquoi l'amour est-il si compliqué ?..._

Perdue une fois de plus dans ses pensées, Sakura ne regardait pas où elle allait et rentra en collision avec un jeune homme...

.  
Garçon : Est-ce que ça va ?  
Sakura: Oui, ça va ! Je suis vraiment désolé... je ne regardais pas où j'allais...  
Garçon: Ce n'est pas grave, et il lui tendit la main.  
Sakura leva les yeux vers le garçon...  
Sakura: Tu es le nouveau !?!  
Kateo: En effet ! Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présentés. Je suis Kateo.  
Sakura: Et moi Sakura...  
Kateo: Enchanté Sakura! Tu veux de l'aide pour ramasser tes paquets ? dit Kateo en joignant les paroles aux gestes.  
Sakura: Heu... non, ça va aller... Tu n'as pas... C'est moi qui...  
Kateo: Tiens ! Fais attention à toi ! Regarde où tu vas à l'avenir ! dit-il en souriant.  
Sakura _gêné_ : Heu… Ouais... je vais essayer !  
Kateo: J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir !  
Sakura: Je l'espère aussi...  
Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Sakura: Il lui ressemble tellement... les mêmes yeux... le même ton de voix... le même ton rassurant... ce sourire...


	2. Chapitre 2

Encore cette nuit sans lune... ces ténèbres si intenses... L'étranger aux couleurs de la nuit se tenait devant elle...  
Homme : Prépare-toi à mourir fille de lumière !  
Sakura: Fille de lumière ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
Voix : Sauve-toi petite soeur !  
Sakura se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix... Elle aperçut une shiloutte qui lui était familière. À cause des ténèbres qui régnaient, elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage. La voix de cet étranger lui était aussi familière...  
Homme : Assez perdu de temps !!!  
L'homme dirigea vers elle un rayon plus sombre que la nuit...

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut.  
Kéro: Pour une fois que tu te réveilles de bonheur, mais il n'y a pas d'école aujourd'hui... Ça va toi???  
Sakura: J'ai fait un rêve étrange...  
Kéro: Un rêve ? Quel genre de rêve ?  
Sakura: Je suis au parc et il fait très noir, un homme se tient devant moi et me dit quelque chose à propos d'une fille de lumière. Et un garçon me dit de fuir... à ce moment, l'homme dirige un rayon vers moi et je me réveille....  
Kéro: Ce rêve ne me dit rien qui aille... soit sur tes gardes ma petite Sakura.  
Sakura: ... Je crois qu je vais appelé Tiffany.  
Kéro: TIFFANY!!! Oh oui ! oui ! oui ! excellente idée !!! La dernière fois, elle m'a promis un gâteau !  
Sakura: KÉRO!

Sakura s'habilla, déjeuna et ensuite appela Tiffany.  
Sakura: Tiffany?!? C'est Sakura.  
Tiffany: Sakura! Tu es bien matinale ce matin. J'aurais cru que tu allais dormir plus longtemps aujourd'hui puisqu'on est dimanche....  
Sakura: Heu… C'est que je n'ai pas très bien dormi... Tu voudrais qu'on fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui ?  
Tiffany: Oui bien sûr !  
Sakura: Tu pourrais peut-être passé à la maison... J'aurais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.  
Kéro: Dis-lui d'apporter des gâteaux !!!  
Sakura: KÉRO!!!  
Tiffany : J'arrive tout de suite... et dit à Kéro que je vais lui apporter un beau gros gâteau !  
Sakura: Merci !  
Sakura raccrocha...  
Sakura: Tu vas avoir droit à ton gâteau !  
Kéro: Génial!!!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, la limousine de Tiffany se stationna devant la maison de Sakura et Sakura fit entrer Tiffany. Les jeunes filles s'installèrent au salon devant une bonne tasse de thé et un morceau de gâteau préparé par Tiffany au grand plaisir de Kéro.

Tiffany: Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
Sakura: Il y a plusieurs choses qui me tracassent c'est temps-ci... Premièrement, il y a Lionel... Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Je suis sans nouvelles depuis si longtemps... J'ai peur... S'il m'aimait plus... Oh! Tiffany je l'aime tellement....  
Tiffany: Oh Sakura! Je déteste te voir comme ça ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication à tout ça. Tu l'as dit dans sa dernière lettre il avait l'air un peu bizarre peut-être que quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne voulait pas t'inquiété avec ça.  
Sakura: Mouais... tu as peut-être raison, mais si c'était pour ne pas m'inquiéter, c'est rater !  
Kéro: Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu y trouves à ce morveux...  
Sakura: ...  
Tiffany : Bon assez parlé de Lionel ! Passons à autre chose.... Allez ensuite ?  
Sakura: Il y a ce rêve étrange... Ça fait 2 fois que je fais ce rêve...  
Tiffany : Un rêve ? Quel rêve ?  
Sakura: Je me rappelle plus au moins, mais... Je suis au parc, il fait très noir il y a cet homme qui m'appelle fille de lumière et cet autre garçon qui me dit de me sauver... ensuite l'homme m'attaque et je me réveil... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce rêve me trouble...  
Tiffany: Tu crois à un rêve prémonitoire...  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas possible...  
Kéro: Je te l'ai dis tu ferais bien d'être sur tes gardes... On ne sait jamais tu es tout de même la maîtresse des cartes! Tes rêves peuvent souvent être prémonitoires.  
Sakura: Je sais c'est justement en partie pour ça qu'il me trouble tant..  
Tiffany: C'est tout ?  
Sakura: Non... Hier, j'ai rencontré Kateo...  
Kéro: C'est qui ça Kateo ???  
Sakura: Un nouvel élève... Il m'a parlé un peu... Bien qu'ils soient totalement différents, ils ont tout de même des ressemblances...  
Kéro: Ils ? De qui parles-tu ?  
Sakura: De Kateo et de Lionel...  
Kéro:....  
Sakura: Cette même lueur dans ses yeux, comme je te l'ai déjà dit... et sa voix... le même ton de voix... ce même ton si rassurant... le même sourire... Ça me trouble de voir quelqu'un qui lui ressemble autant... Mais en même temps..., ça me rassure...  
Tiffany: C'est vrai qu'ils ont un petit quelque chose en commun... Et comme tu es sans nouvelles de Lionel depuis quelque temps, je crois qu'il est normal qu'il te trouble ainsi.  
Sakura: Moui! Tu dois avoir raison ! Merci d'être là Tiffany, d'être là pour m'écouter et me rassurer.  
Tiffany: C'est à ça que servent les amies non ?

Dans un arbre non loin de là... Un shiloutte familière y est perché, observant les deux jeunes filles...

- Il y a si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici... Pourtant, rien n'a changé. J'espère que je serai assez fort... Je n'y aurais jamais cru... Pourquoi elle ? Si quelque chose lui arrive, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... et elle non plus, je crois... Désolé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te prévenir mon amour... mais si je te l'avais dit tu aurais tenté l'impossible...


	3. Chapitre 3

Lionel était revenu à Tomoeda. Il portait un lourd secret... indécie à le dévoilé à sa bien- aimée.

Lionel: Même si j'essaie de lui en parler voudra-t-elle m'écouter? Je l'ai laissé sans nouvelles si longtemps... elle doit m'en vouloir... Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime plus... Je n'ai pas osé t'en parlé mon ange afin de te protégé... J'ai préféré m'entraîner afin d'être sûr de vaincre le moment venu... mais je ne sais plus si je réussirai... Seul j'en serai probablement incapable. Au revoir chasseuse de mon coeur.

Cette nuit-là Sakura fit une fois de plus ce rêve étrange. Toujours au parc, par une nuit sans lune, plus sombre que la nuit ou elle due vaincre Anthony ... L'homme dans son manteau de ténèbres se tenait toujours devant elle...  
Homme : Fille de lumière ton heure est venue !  
Sakura: Fille de lumière ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?  
Voix : Cours petite soeur !!  
Homme : Assez perdu de temps !  
L'homme lança une fois de plus son sombre rayon vers elle... À sa grande surprise, le rayon ne l'atteignit pas, il se dirigeait vers une autre cible... Sakura se retourna et vit une jeune fille terrorisée... elle avait la nette impression qu'elle connaissait celle fille, mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir qui elle était...

Voix : Sakura! Sakura!  
Sakura: KÉRO!  
Kéro: Encore se rêve pitchoune hein?  
Sakura:... Oui ! C'est affreux Kéro l'attaque de l'homme n'est pas lancer contre moi  
Kéro: Affreux ? Si tu n'es pas visé alors, tu n'es pas en danger... c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?  
Sakura: Non !! Je ne sais pas qui est la personne visée, mais c'est quelqu'un que je connais, j'en suis sûre !  
Kéro: ...  
Sakura: Oh non je vais être en retard !!!

Sakura s'habilla en vitesse et descendit déjeuner...

Kéro: Comme si c'était nouveau.... _soupir_

Sakura: Bonjour tout le monde !  
Tiffany: Bonjour Sakura! À la dernière minute comme toujours ! héhéhé !  
Voix : Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir de la difficulté à me lever le matin.  
Sakura: EEerrr! Bon... Bonjour Kateo!  
Prof : Tout le monde à sa place le court va commencer.

La journée passa très vite pour une fois. Aucun cours de math au programme au grand bonheur de notre petite maîtresse des cartes.

Tiffany : Dis Sakura, ça te dirais de faire quelques courses avec moi ?  
Sakura: Oui avec plaisir ! Je dois passer à la librairie chercher un livre pour papa.  
Voix : Je peux me joindre à vous ? Je pourrais peut-être vous aider à porter vos paquets  
Sakura: Eerrr!! C'est une habitude chez toi d'effrayer les gens ?  
Kateo: Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas t'effrayé. Tu es Tiffany c'est bien ça ?  
Tiffany: Oui !  
Kateo: Alors que dites-vous de mon offre ?  
Sakura: C'est que...  
Tiffany : C'est gentil de ta part... On accepte avec plaisir !  
Kateo: On y va alors ?  
Sakura: Moui...

Le trio parcourru pendant quelques heures les boutiques…

Kateo: Que vas-tu faire de tout ce tissu Tiffany ? Tu as l'intention de te faire confectionner une robe ?  
Tiffany : Non. J'ai l'intention de faire une robe pour Sakura!  
Sakura _gênée _: Tiffany...  
Kateo: Je suis sûr qu'elle va être magnifique !  
Tiffany _les yeux plein d'étoiles_ : Elle va l'être pour sur ! J'adore confectionner des tenues pour Sakura!!!  
Sakura: ....  
Kateo:....

Tiffany : Tu as porté nos paquets laisse nous te remercier...  
Sakura: Ouais ! Que diriez-vous d'une glace ?  
Tiffany : Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! Et toi Kateo qu'en dis-tu ?  
Kateo: Hum ? J'accepte avec plaisir.  
Sakura: Pour moi ça va être une glace au chocolat !  
Tiffany : Pour moi a la vanille... et toi Kateo?  
Kateo: À la vanille aussi !

Sakura couru en direction du marchand de glaces et passa la commande. Elle revient vers Tiffany et Kateo les cônes de crème glacé à la main et les tendit joyeusement à ses camarades.

Kateo: Les glaces ici sont délicieuses !  
Sakura: Moui! C'est les meilleures de tout Tomoeda!  
Tiffany : Alors pourquoi es-tu déménagé à Tomoeda Kateo?  
Kateo: Mon père n'a pas un emploi stable... Nous sommes souvent obligés de déménager, alors pour que ce soit plus facile pour moi de finir mes études, mes parents ont décidé de m'envoyer, ici, chez ma soeur.  
Sakura: Oh! Ça ne te dérange pas trop de toujours déménage d'une place à l'autre comme ça ?  
Kateo: On finit par s'habituer, mais c'est dur de garder des amis...  
Tiffany : Mais si tu restes chez ta soeur afin de finir tes études... Tu vas pouvoir garder tes amis plus longtemps... Et tu peux toujours compter sur nous ! N'est-ce pas Sakura?  
Sakura: Voui !  
Kateo:... Merci !  
Sakura: Ohlala! Vous avez vu l'heure il faut que je rentre !  
Tiffany Moi aussi !  
Kateo: Vous voulez que je vous aide à porter vos achats ?  
Tiffany : Non merci, ça va aller je vais appeler ma mère !  
Kateo: Et toi Sakura?  
Sakura: Je voudrais pas te faire faire de détour...  
Kateo: Ça me fait plaisir !  
Sakura: Alors c'est daccord!

Les amis se quittèrent dès que la limousine de Tiffany vint la chercher.

Kateo: Ça fait longtemps que Tiffany et toi êtes amies ?  
Sakura: Oui ! Depuis le jardin d'enfants.  
Kateo: Ça doit être bien de garder des amis aussi longtemps...  
Sakura: Vi ! Eh bien ! On est rendu ! Merci encore de ton aide !  
Kateo: Ça me fait plaisir !  
Sakura:... eh... Au revoir à demain !  
Kateo: À demain!... Heu Sakura?  
Sakura: Oui ?  
Kateo: Prends bien soin de Tiffany.  
Sakura: Huh ?

Katoe était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.  
Voix : Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ?  
Kateo chercha celui qui l'avait interpellé. Son regard se posa sur l'immense cerisier qui se tenait sur sa droite. Sur une de ses branches, était perché un jeune garçon.

Kateo: Qui êtes-vous ?  
Le jeune homme sauta à terre.  
Garçon : Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je suis là pour t'aider.  
Kateo: M'aider ? M'aider à quoi ?  
Garçon : N'essaie pas de me cacher ta véritable identité, je sais très bien qui tu es Kateo... ou devrais-je plutôt dire Izuck!


	4. Chapitre 4

Kéro: Te voilà enfin ! Il était temps ! Je MEURS de faim !!!  
Sakura: J'ai été faire des courses avec Tiffany et Kat...  
Kéro: Qu'y a-t-il Sakura?  
Sakura: Une aura... très puissante et très sombre ! El.. Elle a disparu !  
Kéro: Des ennuis en perspectives... Soit prudente Sakura.

Les 2 garçons avaient cessé leur discussion lorsqu'ils sentirent la puissante aura.  
Garçon : Mais qu'est-ce ... Cette aura est terrifiante !  
Katoe: Il se manifeste enfin... Il n'a pas encore retrouvé la totalité de ses pouvoirs...  
Garçon : Quoi il est encore beaucoup plus puissant ?!?  
Kateo: Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Dans trois jours, il aura retrouvé ses pouvoirs.  
Garçon : Y a-t-il un moyen de l'arrêter avant qu'il récupère sa magie ?  
Kateo: Non. Contrairement à moi, il ne reprend forme humain que le jour de l'affrontement.  
Garçon : Je ne serai pas assez fort cette fois-ci pour te protéger... je n'ai pas le choix...  
Kateo: Tu disais ?  
Garçon : Hum? rien...  
Kateo: Tu sais qui je suis, tu dis être mon allié, mais j'ignore qui tu es !  
Garçon : Je m'appelle Li... Lionel Li !

La journée passa incroyablement vite pour Sakura.  
Tiffany : J'aurais aimé t'accompagner, mais j'ai une leçon de chant.  
Sakura: Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, j'en ai pour à peine pour vingt minutes le temps d'acheter ce qu'il faut pour préparer le dîner de ce soir.  
Kateo: On pourrait peut-être faire nos courses ensemble.  
Sakura: Hum 'kay c'est une bonne idée !  
Tiffany : Bonne fin de journée à vous deux !  
Sakura & Kateo: Toi aussi!  
Tiffany s'éloigna en direction de la classe de musique.  
Sakura: OUF !  
Kateo: Qu'y a-y-il ?  
Sakura: Je voulais en profiter pour acheter le cadeau de fête de Tiffany. C'est ça fête dans deux jours.  
Kateo: Je vois... Je ferais peut-être bien de lui acheter un petit quelque chose aussi.  
Sakura: On y va alors ?  
Kateo: Ouais !

Sakura et Kateo commencèrent par chercher un cadeau pour Tiffany.

Sakura: C'est difficile de trouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un qui à déjà tout !.. Oh! J'ai trouvé !  
Kateo: Des casettes vidéo ?!? Tu comptes lui offrir ça ?  
Sakura: Elle en manque toujours. Tiffany adore filmer !  
Elle n'ajouta pas que c'était elle que Tiffany adore filmer.  
Sakura: Ces casettes vidéo et ce joli pendentif. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
Sakura montra à Katoé une jolie chaîne en argent ornée d'une rose.  
Kateo: Elle est magnifique ! Mais moi je ne sais toujours pas ce que je pourrais bien lui offrir.  
Ils continuèrent leurs achats lorsque Kateo s'arrêta.  
Kateo: Il serait magnifique dans ses longs cheveux noirs... Tu crois qu'elle aimerait, dit-il à Sakura en lui montrant un ruban pour les cheveux argentés aux reflets bleus et or.  
Sakura: Je suis sûre qu'elle adorait !  
Une fois leurs achats terminés ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se séparer...  
Kateo: Tu accepterais de venir quelques instants au parc Pingoin avec moi ?  
Sakura: Hum ? Oui bien sur!

Une fois arrivé ils s'adossèrent à un arbre.  
Sakura: Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
Kateo: Il y a quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu depuis longtemps, m'a demandé de te conduire à lui.  
À ces mots, une silhouette émergea des buissons.  
Sakura: Lio...  
Lionel : Bonjour Sakura, dit Lionel mal à l'aise.  
Sakura: Depuis quand es-tu de retour ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?  
Des larmes glissaient le long des joues de la jeune maîtresse des cartes. Lionel s'approcha d'elle et vint pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sakura le repoussa.  
Lionel : Sakur...  
Sakura: À quoi tu joues ? Tu me laisses des mois sans nouvelles et tu débarques sans prévenir ! Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer !  
Kateo qui avait observé la scène sans un mot, décida de prendre la parole.  
Kateo: Sakura, si j'étais toi j'écouterais ce qu'il a à dire. Si tu ne veux pas l'écouter fais-le au moins po...  
La jeune fille s'était enfuie en pleurant.  
Lionel : Elle est en danger..., murmura-t-il.


	5. Chapitre 5

C'est une nuit sans lune, un homme couvert d'une cape plus sombre que les ténèbres lui jette un regard méprisant et amusé.

Homme : Fille de lumière ton heure est venue !  
Sakura: Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous à cette fille ?  
Voix : Cours petite soeur !!  
Homme : Assez perdu de temps !   
L'homme lança un jet d'énergie encore plus sombre que sa cape. Il se dirigeait vers une silhouette menue qui semblait terrorisée.  
Sakura se retourna vers la pauvre victime. Elle vit le reflet d'une lame briller, s'interposer entre la jeune fille et le rayon de l'homme de la nuit !  
Sakura: Non !!!

La jeune magicienne se réveilla en sursaut.  
Kéro: Encore ce mauvais rêve pitchoune?  
Sakura: Oui...  
Kéro se tourna vers la fenêtre et posa son regard sur l'astre argenté.  
Kéro: Les éléments sont perturbés. Quelque chose va se passer très bientôt. Ce halo noir autour de la lune ne présage rien de bon... Quelque chose de puissant et de maléfique se prépare.  
Sakura: Kéro...?  
Kéro: J'ignore qui est l'homme de ton rêve et ce qu'il veut à cette fille de lumière, mais ils sont liés à cette aura. Tu la sens ? Elle est dissimulée, mais lorsqu'on réussit à la sentir on s'aperçoit qu'elle est extrêmement puissante. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la ressens, et toutes les fois où elle s'est fait sentir des choses terribles sont arrivées !

Kateo observait le ciel étoilé. Son regard s'arrêta sur le disque d'argent.  
Kateo: C'est probablement la dernière fois que je peux te contempler. Demain, tu n'y seras pas. C'est la dernière chance que j'ai de pouvoir contempler un tel spectacle avant quelques siècles.  
Voix: Ne sois pas si pessimiste.  
Kateo: Facile pour toi d'être aussi optimiste. Tu ne vis pas cette situation depuis des siècles. Sans la maîtresse des cartes, je doute fort qu'il soit possible de mettre fin à ce sort.  
Lionel : Même avec son aide la victoire n'est pas assurée.  
Kateo:....

Toute la journée Sakura évita Kateo. Trouvant le comportement de son amie étrange, Tiffany décida d'aller lui parler.  
Tiffany: Sakura! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es étrange.  
Sakura: Rien je suis juste un peu fatigué, je n'ai pas très bien dormi.  
Tiffany : Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Tu as évité Kateo toute la journée alors que d'habitude tu ne refuses jamais sa compagnie.  
Sakura: ... Eh bien hier après avoir fait nos courses, nous sommes allés au parc Pingouin... Il m'y avait amené pour que... Lionel puisse me parler.  
Tiffany : Quoi Lionel est à Tomoeda?  
Sakura: Oui !  
Tiffany : Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
Sakura:... Rien je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler. J'étais en colère qu'il ne m'ait pas avertie et... heureuse en même temps de le revoir... C'était trop d'émotion pour moi... j'ai craqué et je me suis enfui.  
Tiffany : Oh! Sakura! Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ?  
Sakura: Non. Je préfère rester seule.  
Tiffany : Bien, on se voit demain alors?  
Sakura: Voui.  
Les deux amies se quittèrent.

Deux ombres se tenaient sur l'empereur pingouin du parc Pingouin.  
Voix1 : Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.  
Voix2 : Moui!  
Voix1 : Tu crois que notre plan va fonctionner Li ?  
Lionel : Il va marcher ne t'inquiète pas. Je maîtrise bien la technique.

Kateo: Ça commence !

Le ciel commença à s'obscurcir. Le halo noir autour de la lune s'agrandit et enveloppa toutes les étoiles et la lune elle-même perdit sa lumière argentée pour devenir noirâtre et disparaître complètement.

Il été près de minuit, dans un grand manoir dormait paisiblement une jeune fille. Le dernier rayon de lune que laissèrent passer les ténèbres toucha la jeune fille. Son corps semblait assimiler ce dernier rayon de lumière. Tout à coup, son corps se mit à émettre une douce lueur argentée. Telle une somnambule, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Cette dernière s'ouvrit au contact de l'étrange jeune femme. Elle grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. À ce moment, de longues ailes blanches apparues dans son dos. La mystérieuse femme prit son envol. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec son teint pâle et sa robe de nuit d'un blanc immaculé. Elle se propulsa dans les airs, vers son destin, tel un ange de lumière...

Kateo: La voilà !  
Lionel leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçut la jeune fille ailée au teint lumineux se diriger vers eux.  
Les 2 jeunes garçons regardèrent se poser devant eux la mystérieuse jeune fille, émerveillée par sa beauté.

Les ailes de la fille disparurent. Devant elle se forma une sphère de ténèbres et un homme tout de noir vêtu en émergea.  
Homme : Toujours aussi rayonnante fille de lumière... plus pour très bientôt. Nous pouvons commencer !


	6. Chapitre 6

Notre jeune maîtresse des cartes se réveilla en sursaut...  
Sakura: _Cet aura... elle terriblement puissante et terriblement... noire!_  
Sakura: Kéro tu sent la sens aussi?

Assis à la fenêtre Kéro avait assisté à toute la scène, il avait vu les ténèbres engloutir les étoiles et finalement faire disparaître la principale source de lumière nocturne. Il tentait de se rappeler à quoi cet évènement était dû. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y assistait, il en était sûr.

Kéro: La lune et les étoiles, tout a disparu!

Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.  
Sakura: Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? J'ignore ce qui m'attend, mais je dois en trouver la cause!

Sans que Kéro puisse dire un mot Sakura invoqua le sceptres stellaire et fit appelle a _The Fly_. De longues ailes d'ange apparurent dans son dos et notre maîtresse s'élança dans les cieux en direction de l'aura maléfique.

Homme : Allons Izuck où te caches-tu ? Serais-tu las de notre petit jeu ? Hahahahaha! Celle-ci ressemble beaucoup Sedna, une vraie beauté ! Depuis le temps que nous nous amusons à ce "jeu " tu dois connaître les règles... à moins que tu aies décidé de la laisser mourir.  
Kateo: Je connais très bien les règles de TON petit "jeu " morbide Ulvik. Cette fois-ci, tu ne gagneras pas.  
Ulvik: Bien ! C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Les deux hommes se placèrent face à face. Chacun de leur côté invoqua. Kateo fit apparaître un sabre à la lame noire gravée d'une rose blanche et dans les mains d'Ulvik apparut un sceptre d'onyx noir terminé d'une gemme verte.  
Kateo chargea Ulvik à une vitesse folle. D'un simple geste, Ulvik créa un champ de force qui repoussa Kateo.

Ulvik: Hahaha ! Toujours aussi impulsif.

Kateo jetta un regard noir au vieux sorcier.

Kateo: Que le froid des ténèbres pénètre la chaire !!!!

À ces mots, quatre flèches d'obscurité apparurent et s'élancèrent en direction d'Ulvik. Une de ces flèches lui effleura la joue.

Ulvik: Touché ! Bien joué, mais aurais-tu oublié que ta magie noire ne peut rien contre moi. Tout comme toi je tire mes pouvoirs des ténèbres.

Kateo bouillonnait de rage. Depuis des millénaires, il se battait contre ce maudit sorcier afin de protéger la jeune fille qui naissait avec le pouvoir de sa soeur jumelle. Jamais il n'avait réussi à faire durer le combat jusqu'au lever du jour. Seule la lumière du soleil pouvait neutraliser le pouvoir d'Ulvik et mettre terme au maléfice. Kateo était las de tous ces combats, il n'aspirait qu'au repos éternel. Il en avait assez que son âme soit prisonnière entre le monde des vivants et des morts. Cette fois-ci, il avait cru pouvoir arriver à vaincre le magicien noir, mais la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes de Clow ne s'était pas ralliée à sa cause comme prévu... Mais néanmoins avec l'aide de Lionel il avait peut-être une chance de sauver cette jeune fille.

Kateo: Je n'ai pas oublié, mais toi tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais avoir un allié !  
Kateo leva son épée et à ses côtés vint se placer Lionel qui leva son épée à son tour et vint placer sa lame sur celle de Kateo.

Lionel : Cette obscurité qui a fait disparaître la lune réduit mes pouvoirs, mais j'ai encore suffisamment de puissance pour enchanter ton épée.Kateo regarda Lionel droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête.  
Lionel : Que les astres de la nuit se joignent à la reine d'argent. Donnez-lui une partie de vos pouvoirs afin qu'elle puisse briller.  
À ces mots, la lune émit une faible lueur qui réussit à percer les ténèbres.  
Lionel : Ô lune mère, donne-moi la force de vaincre ! Infusez cette lame noire de votre lumière !

L'épée de Lionel émit un faible rayonnement qui se transmit ensuit à l'épée de Kateo. La rose blanche gravée dans la lame noire de Kateo se mit à luire.  
Lionel tomba à genou. Kateo lui jeta un regard inquiet.

Lionel : Je ne suis qu'un peu épuisé. Ce voile d'obscurité absorbe le pouvoir de la lune, donc les miens du même coup. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais bien. Sauve Tiffany!  
Kateo jeta un coup d'oeil à Tiffany. La jeune fille était toujours enveloppée d'une douce lumière, elle n'était toujours pas consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

Kateo: Cette fois-ci, je n'échouerais pas ! Tu vas pouvoir vivre petite soeur, je te le promets !, et il s'élança vers Ulvik.

Le duel fut féroce. Incantation après incantation afin de déstabiliser l'adversaire. L'épée de Kateo tentait de pénétrer la chair du sorcier Ulvik. Le bruit de toute cette agitation ramena peu à peu Tiffany à la réalité. Lionel quant à lui était toujours agenoué et il regardait impuissant le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Tiffany repris conscience lorsque Ulvik envoya Kateo percuter l'arbre juste derrière elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là au milieu de la nuit, ni qui était cet étrange homme tout de noir vêtu devant elle. Elle se retourna et vit Kateo se relever péniblement. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi se battait-il avec cet homme ? Elle remarque aussi sur ça droite une silhouette familière qui semblait mal en point aussi. Malgré les ténèbres, elle reconnut l'habit de combat de Lionel. C'était un combat entre magiciens, elle qui ne possédait aucun pouvoir magique que faisait-elle là ? L'homme mystérieux se tourna vers elle. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, lorsqu'il posa son regard froid et dur sur elle.


	7. Chapitre 7

Si cette histoire avance si vite Ridelliz c'est tout simplement car elle dort depuis quelque temps sur mon disque dur. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle soit lu et critiqué ! Lorsque j'ai le temps je corrige l'orthographe pour la je ne sais plus combien ième fois et j'y trouve toujours des fautes : :)

Merci bien les 2folles !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura volait aussi vite que le lui permette ses ailes. Elle survolait maintenant le parc. Sous elle se trouvait l'endroit de son rêve. Un puissant champ de force éclaira le champ de bataille. Elle reconnut l'homme vêtu de noire, le garçon et la jeune fille. Elle vit le jeune homme percuter l'arbre de plein fouet et puis plus rien. Tout fut englouti à nouveau par les ténèbres. Elle plongea vers le lieu où se déroulait ce mystérieux combat et atterrit entre le sorcier et la jeune fille terrorisée !

Ulvik: Prépare-toi à mourir fille de lumière !  
Sakura: J'ignore qui vous êtes et qui est cette fille de lumière, mais une chose est sûre je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal !  
Ulvik : Qui crois-tu être pour t'interposer ainsi ? Comment oses-tu penser que tu peux arrête un éternel combat ?  
Sakura: Qui je suis importe peu, et j'ignore si je peux arrêter ce combat. Mais une chose est sûre, je vais tout tenter pour sauver cette jeune fille !

Tiffany ne pouvait distinguer le nouveau venu, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait que cette personne était venue l'aider et qu'elle la connaissait ! Lorsque la nouvelle silhouette prit la parole, elle reconnut aussitôt sa voix. C'était Sakura, elle était venue l'aider ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle était ici et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide ? Elle se remémora les paroles de son amie :

Sakura: Deux fois le même rêve... Au parc... très noir... fille de lumière... sauver... attaque…

Le rêve de Sakura! Son rêve était prémonitoire c'est pour ça que sa meilleure amie était là. Et elle-même y était, car elle était un élément du rêve... Elle était la fille de lumière !  
Tiffany voulut faire savoir à son amie qu'elle était là, mais le regard de l'homme aux habits de la nuit l'avait comme paralysé. Elle ne réussit à émettre aucun son, ses lèvres refusèrent de remuer !

Sakura sorti une carte et la lança dans les aires...  
Sakura: Windy vient à mon aide ! Neutralise cet être maléfique !

Windy obéit à sa maîtresse comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle emprisonna l'homme, mais ce dernier réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de la carte du vent.

Ulvik : Je vois tu es la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes de Clow.

Le sorcier lança un projectile obscur vers Sakura. Comme la flèche noire allait atteindre Sakura, de grandes ailes blanches vinrent s'interposer entre elle et le mortel projectile.

Sakura: Kéro! merci!  
Kéro: Ce sorcier est très puissant petite Sakura. C'est Ulvik un sorcier noir, à l'âme si noire que même l'enfer à refuser de lui ouvrir ses portes ! Depuis des millénaires, il se livre à ce combat afin de détruire le mortel qui porte en lui le pouvoir de la lumière et détruire du même coup l'espoir de l'humanité !

Sakura regarda l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Elle ne pouvait échouer !

Sakura: Woody, The Freeze joignez vos forces afin de sculpter une prison éternelle à cet être maléfique.

Travaillant ensemble le bois et la glace formèrent une prison étanche et robuste comme leur maîtresse leur avait demandé.

Prisonnier de son étrange prison le sorcier noir se mit à ricaner. D'un simple geste, Ulvik brûla la prison de Woody et fit fondre la glace qui rendait impénétrable la cellule que lui avait si gracieusement offerte la maîtresse des cartes !

Ulvik: Finis de jouer Maîtresse des cartes de Clow !  
Le sorcier pointa son spectre en direction de Sakura et cette dernière alla rejoindre Kateo au pied du cerisier.

Ulvik: Maintenant fille de lumière tu dois mourir !

Un rayon encore plus sombre que les ténèbres de cette nuit sans lune se dirigea droit vers Tiffany...

Kateo se releva péniblement.

Kateo: Cours petite soeur ! Sauve-toi vite !

Paralysée par la peur et par le regard du magicien maléfique, Tiffany était incapable de poser le moindre geste. Elle regardait foncer droit sur elle cette étrange énergie maléfique.


	8. Chapitre 8

Paralysé Tifanny faisait face au terrible destin qui l'attendait. Le reflet d'une lame vint s'interposer entre elle et l'attaque magique. L'attaque fut déviée. Le garçon qui avait annulé le sort d'Ulvik s'effondra face contre terre.  
Tiffany était horrifier par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Était-il mort? Elle ne saurait le dire. Son ami s'était sacrifier pour la sauver! Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues

Kateo: Lioneeeeellllll!!!  
Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la petite chasseuse de cartes. Son rêve défilait devant ses yeux. Elle pouvait à présent mettre un nom sur chacune des silhouettes qui lui semblaient familière. La voix, Kateo, le reflet de la lame Lionel et la jeune fille... Tiffany! Sakura fondit en larmes.

Sakura: J'avais tous les éléments de mon rêve sous les yeux, je n'ai pas su comprendre! Je vais perdre ma meilleure amie, un ami précieux et celui que j'aime.  
Sakura se tourna vers Kateo...  
Sakura: Lionel savait n'est-ce pas? C'est ce qu'il voulait me dire, il voulait m'avertir! Je ne l'ai pas écouté... j'aurais pu les sauver... Je n'aurais pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais une dernière fois...  
Kateo: Sakura cesse de pleurer! On peut encore sauver Tiffany, à condition de s'unir! Si nous réussissons à tenir Ulvik occupé jusqu'au levé du jour...  
Sakura: Le levé du jour, mais bien sûr! Il est un être de la nuit!

Sakura sorti la carte The Light!  
Sakura: Light je t'en prie chasse les ténèbres, fait que le jour se lève!

The Light s'éleva dans les aires malgré la puissance de l'enchantement la lumière réussie à percer les ténèbres.  
Kateo jeta un coup d'oeil à Sakura et lui adressa un sourire avant de s'élancer vers Ulvik, qui par la lumière du jour semblait paralyser. Kateo profita du fait que les pouvoirs d'Ulvik étaient neutralisés pour lui porter le coup de grâce avec son épée que Lionel avait pris soin d'enchanté avec le pouvoir de la lune.

Sakura utilisa la carte The Dark afin de faire disparaître le soleil et faire revenir la nuit car le jour était encore loin de se lever.  
Kateo et Sakura se dirigèrent vers Tiffany et Lionel.  
Kero était déjà aux cotés de la jeune fille afin de la réconforter. Sakura se jeta dans les bras de son amie et regarda Kero dans les yeux  
Sakura: Est-il...?  
Kero: Il respire toujours.

Kateo pris Tiffany dans ses bras et l'aida à se relever.  
Kateo: Donne-moi ta main.  
Tiffany tendit sa main à Kateo. Ce dernier la pris délicatement.  
Kateo: De toutes celles qui ont été investie du pouvoir de ma soeur tu es celle qui lui ressemble le plus...  
Tiffany: Quoi?  
Kateo: Je suis le cadet d'une famille de sorcier qui a vécut à Tomoeda il y a bien des centenaires, maintenant. J'avais une soeur jumelle elle s'appelait...  
Kero: Sedna! Tu es l'enfant du clan Tahasikie, Izuck!  
Sakura: Comme dans la légende...  
Kero: Sauf que la légende n'en est pas une.  
Tiffany: Je ne possède aucun pouvoir magique, comment puis-je être celle qui détient le pouvoir de la lumière?  
Kateo: L'élue pour recevoir le pourvoir de ma soeur n'a pas besoin d'être une adepte à la magie, car le pouvoir de la lumière vient du coeur! Il était enfermé au plus profond de ton être depuis que tu es sur cette terre. Tu es une personne gentille et attentionnée, une personne pure, une jeune fille apte à recevoir le pouvoir de la lumière en son cœur. Maintenant pour mettre enfin un terme au maléfice qui pèse sur moi, les médaillons de la lumière et des ténèbres doivent à nouveau être forgé.

Kateo pris les mains de Tiffany dans les siennes et commença à incanter.  
Kateo: Répète après moi..  
Kateo et Tiffany: Pouvoir des Ténèbres, Pouvoir de la Lumière, tous 2 opposés, mais tous 2 essentiels. Depuis des siècles instables dans ce monde, comme furent stabilisé l'eau, le feu, la terre et le vent par les sceaux sacrés, reprenez votre place dans cet univers et qu'à jamais cette malédiction qui pèse sur vos porteurs soit levée!

De Kateo un s'échappa une lumière noire qui peut à peu se concentra et se métamorphosa en un petit médaillon. La même chose se produisit pour Tiffany à l'exception du jet de lumière dégagé par Tiffany était blanc.

Kateo remit les 2 médaillons à Tiffany.  
Kateo: Va au temple et enterre sous les racines de l'arbre sacré. C'est là que sont enterré le pouvoir de mes frères et soeurs.  
Il se tourna vers Sakura qui tenait dans ses bras Lionel.  
Kateo: Sakura je voudrais te remercier pour ton aide, et te faire mes excuses pour tout le mal que je peux t'avoir causé...  
Sakura: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoique se soit ni à me remercier. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, car sans toi j'aurais continué à pleurer et je les aurais perdus tous les deux.  
Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune magicienne. Kateo posa sa main sur le coeur de Lionel.  
Kateo: Ne t'en fait pas il va s'en sortir il est seulement épuisé. Maintenant je dois partir. Il y a longtemps que j'aurais du rejoindre les miens... Tiffany, Sakura je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontrer et que vous m'ayez accordé votre amitier. Dites aussi à Lionel que je le remerci profondément pour son aide.  
Sur ces mots Kateo disparu.

Sakura: Kero tu peux prendre Lionel sur ton dos et le déposer dans ma chambre, s'il te plait?  
Kero: Bien sûr!  
Tiffany et Sakura placèrent Lionel sur le dos de Kero et ce denier s'envola avec son fardau.

Tiffany: Maintenant rendons-nous au temple et enterrons y ces pièces.  
Tiffany découvrit les deux petites pièces de métal qui brillaient au creux de sa main.

Sakura et Tiffany prirent soin de bien enterrer les médaillons entre les racines de l'arbre sacré du temple. Ensuite Sakura invoqua un sort de protection afin que jamais personne ne puisse avoir accès aux médaillons des éléments. Plus jamais il ne devrait y avoir de combat éternel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà c'est la fin. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire mon histoire. Un gros merci à ceux qui ont pris quelques minutes de leur temps pour m'adresser leurs commentaires.

J'accepterai toujours vos commentaires les bons comme les moins bons.

À la prochaine!

Petite Lune


End file.
